Broken pieces and soft kisses
by Frances1998
Summary: leave crona alone shes done being your friend i'm telling you, it would be better for her if you two stop being friends Who is this? someone close to Crona now leave it at that, you whore this is my first kima fanfic so please comment AU
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the tears run down my face as I looked at my phone screen.

I put my phone down and wiped my eyes, deleted the text knowing who it was from already. Grabbed my backpack and just kept wiping the tears from my eyes as I left the library to head to English. I bumped into someone but just said sorry and kept moving. I knew if I stopped I would not end well for me or for whoever i bumped into.

once I made it to English I sat down and pulled out my notebook I saw Crona and her boyfriend walk in. I could feel him glaring at me as he kissed her goodbye, she walked over and sat next to me. I didn't lift my head to say hi because, i knew if i looked at her or said two words to her I would lose it and yell at her and make a huge deal about it. I just pulled out my ipod, put my ear-buds in and just tuned out the world as I wrote the prompt down.

~One long hour later~

once the bell rang to leave I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom quickly, I walked to my car and, I know I still have other classes but I really couldn't handle it. Once I finally got to my car I just drove home. Once I was finally home I just threw my bag on the floor and walked upstairs and just laid in the middle of our small living room and cried for a good solid hour before I had ran out of tears to cry.

After I was finally done crying I sat up and wiped my eyes and heard a scratching at our back door, I sighed and went through are super small kitchen and slid the glass door open and my argentine Dogo Leeloo came in and she almost knocked me over, and started licking my face as she put her paws on my shoulders. I scratched her behind her ears.

"What did you do today my lil leeloo?" I asked as I got her off of me, She just shook her head at me and playfully bit my hand.

"Hehe good I had a crappy day, hopefully papa had a better day than me." I sighed as I made my way through the kitchen and back to our small living room.

we sat on the couch, turned on the tv and waited for my dad to get home.

~Hour and a half later~

"Wake up ive got big news!" Spirit yelled excitedly as he shook me and woke me up.

"What is it dad?" I sat up half dazed

"I got a new job and were moving!" He told me as he jumped around excitedly.

"Really dad where will we be moving to?" I asked as Leeloo started to bark at spirit.

"Well were moving to Oregon sweetheart!" He told me as he grabbed my hands

"Were moving where!" I almost yelled at him

"Yep now come down and relax its a new house, its bigger, and its fully furnished." He clapped excitedly

I sat on the couch and just thought about the pros and cons of moving, an as I listed off all the cons and pros the biggest con and pro kept popping into my mind. That if we move then I can get over what happened with Crona today that was the pro but the con was that me and her wouldn't get to work it out and find out why.

"Okay Papa lets move." Was all I said before he could hug me and put me into a death squeeze as he hugged me. I patted his arm and back to let me go after a few minutes and said sorry.

"Okay baby then lets pack our clothes and all of are small stuff I want to leave by Friday okay…. wait what day is today?" He asked looking around.

"Today is Monday Papa… why do you ask?" I looked at him

"That's great then you don't have to go to school for the rest of the week, i'll get you all the boxes tomorrow and then i'll take care of your school transfer papers okay princess." He said as he scratched leeloo behind the ears.

~hello again everyone this is my first kima fanfic I hope you enjoy please comment 3~


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed nervously and went downstairs to start a load of laundry. I started a load of towels, leaned on the washer and sighed heavily.

" What the fuck am I gonna do now." I growled angrily as I kicked the washer. I sighed, put my back against the washer an slid down tell I was sitting on the cement floor on the laundry room. "What did I do to Crona to make her hate me so much?" I said in almost a whisper as I heard Leeloo coming down the stairs to check on me.

Leeloo pushed the door open, pushed her head on my lap and laid down.

"Your such a silly girl Leeloo." I chuckled softly as she licked my hand. "Okay up." I pushed her off me as I stood up. I cracked my neck, walked out of the laundry room turned off the light and shut the door. Me and Leeloo went back up to the living room. Papa was sitting on the couch playing with laptop.

"Maka are you positive that you want to move?" Papa asked worryingly looking up from his laptop as I sat on the floor near the window.

"Yeah im fine papa it will be fun." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Okay princess." He said looking back at his laptop.

I sighed and chuckled slightly. I stretched, grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid in the floor. Grabbed my phone and just played on it tell my phone died. I placed it next to me and grabbed the book above my head. I looked at the book and the title read _Enclave by: Ann Aguirre _ I opened it and started reading. Bt the time I looked up and it was almost 10:00 P.M. I sat up and looked around. Papa must have gone down stairs and went to bed. I got up and heard my back pop a few times.

"I guess its time to head to bed, come on Leeloo." She followed me as I turned off the light and walked to my room.

I shut my door, turned the light on and changed into a pair of black fabric shorts and a large shirt. After I changed I laid on the bed and just fell into a deep need long sleep.

~the next morning around 8 ~

"Bye Maka sweetheart, I left the boxes in the living room. I'll see you later." I woke up and heard my dad leave for work probably.

I sat up, looked around and pulled my shirt down. I yand and stretched, I pulled my light blue and dark purple blanket off and got out of bed. I looked down at my legs and saw that I must have lost my shorts when I was sleeping. I stood up and pulled the long shirt over my light green and blue boxer cut underwear and opened the door. As I walked down the hallway you could see most of the owl tattoo on my right thigh.

~_A.N this is not me but I thought it would be a good tattoo for maka, on and P.S I have other tattoos that are gonna be on her.~ _

I walked through to the kitchen and pressed start on the coffee maker. I heard Leeloo at the back door and let her in, she barked and went through to the living room and laid on the couch.

"Looks like we have a long day of packing today sweetie." I said to Leeloo as she grumbled at me.

~please comment and tell me what you guys think.~


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop your grumbling you act like you have thumbs." I said to Leeloo as I put some toast into the toaster. I grabbed the cinnamon butter from the fridge an put it next to the toaster.

I walked from the kitchen to the living room and turned on the tv, sat down on the couch. After a minute or two the toaster popped, I spread the cinnamon button on the toast an put it back in the fridge. I sat back on the couch and looked at Leeloo as I ate my breakfast. So where should we start Leeloo? I know its only Tuesday but we do need to start somewhere." I finished my toast and grabbed one of the boxes and opened it.

"Okay where is the duct tape?" I looked around as I flipped the box upside down. I sighed, went to the kitchen, opened the cabinet above the fridge and tried to reach the duct tape.

I stood on the balls of my feet and that didn't work so I jumped and few times and was able to grab it. "Ha i've defeated you tallness." I pointed at the cabinet and laughed. I walked back to the living room and saw Leeloo looking at me like you know you're so stupid sometimes. "Dont give me that look." I stuck my tongue out at her. I tapped the bottom of the box and flipped it back around.

I turned on my Ipod and _Break free by: ariana grande ft: Zedd _came of and I sang along as it played.

_If you want it, take it_

_I should've said it before_

_Tried to hide it, fake it_

_I can't pretend anymore_

_I only wanna die alive_

_Never by the hands of a broken heart_

_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

_Now that I've become who I really are_

_[x2:]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_You were better, deeper_

_I was under your spell_

_Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_

_On the highway to hell, yeah_

_I only wanna die alive_

_Never by the hands of a broken heart_

_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

_Now that I've become who I really are_

_[x2:]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_No more, baby, ooh_

_Thought on your body_

_I came alive_

_It was lethal_

_It was fatal_

_In my dreams it felt so right_

_But I woke up every time_

_Oh, baby_

_[x2:]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_~A.N I got the lyrics from ~_

After a few more songs came on as I packed the living room. I closed the box and taped it close. I found a sharpie and wrote livingroom on the box I just finished packing.

"One box packed Leeloo." I said happily as I sat on the floor. Leeloo got off the couch and sniffed the box a few times and pawed at it for a second. "Stop it its not like your toys are in there stupid dog." I laughed as she laid back down.

I was about to lay down and read again but my cell phone went off.

_**Hello this is Maka. **_

_**hello whore bag, too afraid to come to school today?**_ I heard Cronas boyfriend Hero say laughing.

_**What do you want I don't have time to deal with you, im getting stuff done today unlike you ass.**_

_**Just called to see if you were still alive, to bad I was hoping that you would have killed yourself.**_

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

"That ass hat I cant wait to move now." I growled as I blocked his number in my phone.

I stood grabbed another box, the duct tape, and the marker and went down stairs and started to pack spare room. Once that was finished I went back upstairs carrying the box and set it next to the living room box. I looked at my bookshelf full of books. I sighed I grabbed two of the large boxes and one of the smaller ones and sat in front of bookcase and started taking the first layer of books into the first big box.

I just finished filling the first big box when I noticed I was only halfway through the first layer of books. I sighed sadly and grabbed the second big box and continued putting books in boxes.

~A long book putting into boxes hour later~

"Finally all the books are packed, what time is it?" I looked around and found my phone it was about 3 in the afternoon. I sighed and moved to the bathroom and continued throughout the house packing almost everything in the house except for the kitchen and most of the clothes.

I looked at the clock in my dads room and it was almost 7 at night. I grabbed my phone and texted papa to see where he was. He texted me back that he was almost home with pizza. I went upstairs, turned on the tv and sat with Leeloo watching tv tell papa got home.

"I'm home maka dear with pizza." Papa said as he walked up to the living room and set the pizza on the coffee table.

"welcome home papa." I welcomed him home was I took a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"You did good on packing today." Papa said eating a bread stick.

After we finished eating I put the leftovers into the fridge and went to my room. I sat in my room, played on my laptop till I passed out and fell asleep.

~Please comment~


	4. Chapter 4

~Fast Forward to Friday in the car on the way to the airport~

"Were almost there sweetheart, are you getting nervous?" Papa asked as we pulled up to the airport in a taxi.

"Yeah I am but its okay, but its time to start over so don't worry papa, it will be fun." I said hugging my giant stuffed animal Panda.

He looked over worried at me as we walked into the airport since we had all of our stuff sent earlier in the week. After we spent a good 90 minutes checking in we were able to get on are flight. Sadly, Papa and I were not able to sit together. Papa ended up sitting in a middle seat, between a very large man and I very pregnant woman. I was lucky and was able to get the window seat and the seat in the middle was empty for now.

I sat my panda in my lap as I buckled up the plane was about to stop letting people when the last passenger got on he, was walking around tell he stopped at my row. He was tall, slender, and he had jet black hair and three white stripes on the side of his head. He slipped past the older woman on the edge and sat in the middle seat next to me. He was wearing a white three quarter shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. once he sat down, he nodded to me and smiled at me, I smiled back at him with a slight blush on my face.

"Hi i'm Death the kid." He held his hand out for my to shake it.

"Hi i'm Maka." I shook his hand and smiled at him slightly. He sat down and got comfortable. He pulled out his phone, turned it off and looked at my panda as I looked out the window as we started to take off.

"Its nice to meet you and who's this?" He asked shaking my pandas hand.

"This is _Pee chai. _Its Thai for older brother " I told him as he tried to sound it out. As he sat back, I pulled out my gray messenger bag that had a label on the front that said bag of holding and had a D20 on it. I pulled out a jooly rancher sucker, opened it and started to eat it.

"Do you have anymore, i'm not a big fan of sweets but I haven't eaten anything yet today." He asked giving me a pleading look.

I nodded and reached in and pulled out a kit kat bar, handed it to him. He ate it quickly, once he was finished it stuffed the rapper into his pocket and pulled out a small mp3 player, stuck in both earbuds.

~two hours later~

Finally got of the plane, and just waited for papa. I held _Pee chai _closely as papa finally found me. We went and grabbed a cab. Once we were on the road I finally turned my phone back on and two text messages popped onto my screen all two of them were from Crona.

I sighed and clicked on the first one. It read ~Hey Maka haven't see you in the last few moving, Thx for tell me bitch.~ I sighed in frustration as I read the last one. ~I'm blocking you from my phone soooooo dont text me anymore~ I deleted the texts then deleted the number from my phone.

Papa looked over at me and smiled at me. I gave him a soft smile and hugged _Pee chai _closely. It took us another half hour to reach our new house. We pulled up to a huge two story light green home. It was on a huge lot. The cab pulled up to the front of the house, let us out and left.

"Are you ready to go in sweetpea?" Papa asked walking up towards the front door.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I sighed as he opened the door to the nice red wood foyer, papa shut the door behind me as I looked around.

"The bedrooms are up stairs I gave you the ,master so you could have you can have your own bathroom. The living room, kitchen, diningroom and guest bed and bath are on the first floor." He said as I looked into the room on my left it was the large living room with only a new white scentional and a large wooden coffee table that was a burnt mountain pine wood with a glass top protecting the unfinished wood.

Are boxes were lining the far wall near the large bay window. I sighed softly as I walked up the stairs to the second floor. Once I made it to the top of the stairs I looked around for a quick second before taking a sharp left. When I saw two door I saw one of my boxes outside the right. I walked to the door opened it, picked up the box and walked in the the large room.

~Hiiiii ! so sorry for not updating sooner please comment~


End file.
